


Alive

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 07:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10759986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “Well, I can tell I’m alive because everything hurts.”





	Alive

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking Clizzy + "I can tell I'm alive because everything hurts."

Isabelle awoke when she felt the hand in hers tightening and immediately sat up, having fallen asleep half across the infirmary bed. She watched as Clary slowly blinked her eyes open and Isabelle let out a breath of relief as Clary slowly smiled at her, her eyes slowly sliding shut again.

 

“Well, I can tell I’m alive because everything hurts.”

 

Isabelle reached out with her free hand and ran it through Clary’s hair. “You scared the hell out of me, Clary. you scared all of us.”

 

Clary opened her eyes again. “I’m sorry, Izzy, I just-”

 

“Shh…” Isabelle said, before leaning down and pressing a kiss to Clary’s forehead. “I’m just glad that you’re going to be okay.”


End file.
